


Sólo una dosis

by abloodyrainbow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: Una dosis frente a él (no en su sistema) quiere volverlo loco.





	Sólo una dosis

Una dosis frente a él (no en su sistema) quiere volverlo loco. Y a Ben le resulta una ironía que la locura se enfoque por un momento fuera de su cabeza (de los fantasmas que viven ahí) y se traslade a una pastilla.

Pasan horas y Klaus no le quita los ojos de encima. Una pastilla vale lo que un maletín: la oportunidad de verlo, a aquél que no supo que necesitaba en su vida.

Y duda en tomarla, porque su cuerpo se la exige (gritando "tengo miedo"), y su esperanza se lo niega. Pero la esperanza no es lo último en morir, y él se pregunta si de algo servirá volver a la sanidad con tal de verlo.

Él tiene miedo, tanto que se sumerge en la tina, como queriendo ahogarse en esta manía suya de estar cerca de los muertos. Miedo de que, el estar sobrio no haya servido de nada, y no haberse podido reencontar con aquél al que tanto amó.

Miedo de que su don sea más una maldición, porque ni a su padre pudo invocar, a aquél que era tan excéntrico.

Sale de la tina porque su cuerpo también teme morir y encontrarse con aquellos que lo acompañan siempre (aunque las drogas los callen a ratos, tanto que parece que no están).

Respira profundo, después solloza.

Ben le da su espacio (incluso él quisiera poder traer a Dave, pero no está en sus manos cuando Klaus está en ése estado).

Una dosis frente a él (no en su sistema) le promete ver de nuevo a la persona que más ha amado. Una dosis para él (en su sistema) le devolverá la paz por la que está muriendo.


End file.
